The Revolution
by glorifiedDeath
Summary: Karkat Vantas lives on the planet of Alternia with his brother, Kankri. He has lost pretty much all his friends because of the batterwitch. When Kankri gets sick of the opression he drags Karkat out of there hive and on the run. They meet up with old friends and present lovers, they fight and might even win when they end up smack dab in the middle of a rebellion! *Rating may go up*


=== be the crabby troll.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are 17 years old and you live on Alternia with your brother, Kankri. You don't have many friends. Most of them had disappeared because of the batterwitch. You are currently lying in bed starring at your ceiling. Your brother has been agitated ever since his matesprit, Porrim Maryam, and her sister, Kanaya (who had been your friend), had disappeared last year. But lately he's been even more agitated than usual. You're really worried. You're also scarred he'll do something stupid. So when he walks in your room telling you to grab what's most important to you, you just stare at him.

"Why?" you ask cautiously. "Because we're leaving." was all he said before leaving you in your room. You stare at the empty doorway, he'd been standing in, for a few minutes before turning around and grabbing a small picture of yourself and three of your missing friends, Sollux Captor, your best friend, Terezi Pyrope, your close friend, and Nepeta Leijon, the girl you had red feelings for. Sollux had, probably (since no one had ever found any of your friends bodies), died when you were 10, Terezi when you were 11 and Nepeta when you were 14. You are still sad and want them back badly, along with all your other friends but you know that's not possible, because they're dead. You walked down stairs to see Kankri waiting for you.

"What's going on?" you asked. For once in his short life of 20 years he's completely quiet.

After a few minutes of silence Kankri, finally, speaks. "Do you have your sickles?"

You nod slowly trying desperately to catch your brother's red eyes. The key word there is _trying_.

"Then let's go."

You stare at him before asking a question you've been dying to ask.

"Where are we going?"

He visibly flinches and you expect him to start ranting about triggers. But instead he looks you directly in the eye and simply says.

"Somewhere far away from here."

He turns on his heels and walks through the door. You look around the hive before uttering a silent goodbye and walking after your brother, away from your home. You walk for hours before you reach the woods.

"Kankri!" You stop, calling for your brother. "We're going in there?!"

"Yes."

You sigh and follow him into the woods. Something seems to be exciting him, because he's ranting again. You start zoning out and stop paying attention to everything. You're an idiot, because the next thing you know you've lost Kankri and are now tied up in a net.

-Minutes in the past. But not many-

You were walking through the woods ignoring everything when suddenly you don't hear Kankri anymore. You turned your head to look at him, but he's not there. Fuck! You started hurrying through the woods.

"Kankri!" You shouted. "Kankri!"

Your foot hit some sort of trip wire. Which effectively, tripped you. You were lying on the floor when a net falls from the tree and… Oh look we've caught up with ourselves! You squirm around trying to get out of the net. Although all this does is get you even more stuck. You hear footsteps and turn your head hoping its Kankri. But instead you're greeted by a boy. He is 6, 3" and skinny as a fucking twig. He's dressed in black jeans, a black T-shirt with a yellow Gemini sign on it, a black sneaker, a white sneaker and a black cloak that hides his face. The seams of his cloak are decorated with yellow and clutched in his hands seems to be a pair of glasses. You then notice he is crackling with red and blue energy, he is a psionic. He is quickly joined by two girls in black cloaks. The one on his right's cloak is lined with burgundy and her shirt has the same color Aries sign, she seems to have psychic powers because she's floating but she isn't a psionic like the boy. The girl on his left's cloak is lined with teal and she's wearing a shirt that has a teal Libra sign on it, she's holding a cane with a dragon on the top as if she's going to fight with it. You also notice that her finger nails alternate from red to blue. They're quickly joined by three others; a boy with a blue Sagittarius sign, a blue lined cloak and he is buff as hell, another boy with a orange Taurus sign, what looks like a lance and an orange lined cloak and a girl with a cerulean Scorpio sign, a robot arm, a cerulean lined cloak and what looks like eight 8 sided dice. Five more soon come to join the party: the first one, a girl, has a cloak that is lined with candy red, a candy red flower on her shirt and a sword, the second, another girl, has a jade green lined cloak, a jade green Virgo sign and a fucking chain saw, the third has a lime green lined cloak, a fancy lime green F and a, pale pink leather handled, whip, fourth is a boy who has everything the same although instead of an F it's an E and the leather handle on his whip is black, the last one is a boy, with an orange lined cloak, orange Z on his shirt and a scythe clutched in his hands. After what seems like hours but is actually just minutes another girl arrives. This girl's cloak is lined with olive green and her black T-shirt adorns an olive green Leo symbol. She seems to have cat ears on her head. She looks familiar. You know exactly who she is when she asks;

"Karkitty?"

**A/N: Yes I will leave you with that. Tell me what you think. Doesn't matter if it's a flame, constructive criticism and/or a complement. I want it so Review please!**

**P.S. I know I should be working on my humanstuck but I couldn't help myself I had to write this. It kept bugging me.**


End file.
